legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Tee-Vee.gif|Tee-Vee|link=Tee-Vee|linktext=Tee-Vee, the most holy Season 2 Champion! Grundal.PNG|Grundal|link=Grundalychus|linktext=The Grundalychus, morbid caroller of the fighting pyramid. The_Midgard_Serpent.jpg|The Midgard Serpent|link=The Midgard Serpent|linktext=The Midgard Serpent! Honour it for what it is! Activity has been minimal this year. Just because I've not been doing anything around here doesn't mean I've abandoned the wiki; in fact, I check it every day for updates. I will write a new battle as soon as a vote comes in. Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted most Saturdays. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See our season finale interviews here! Now hiring! Click here for more details. It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: This is an unofficial LEGO® fan site not endorsed by or affiliated with The LEGO Group®. LEGO®, the LEGO® logo, the Brick and Knob Configuration®, and the Minifigure® are trademarks of The LEGO Group®. Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. This section is temporarily unavailable due to awaiting new management. *The Top 10 Pages section has been removed due to its official discontinuation by Wikia. *Weasel23 has become our Brickfilm of the Month writer! *ArcticSeahorse and Kaleb_schultz have been demoted due to lack of activity on this wiki. *The pyramid is undergoing a massive construction project. I am currently formatting the Season 1 second half battles. This section is temporarily unavailable due to awaiting new management. ForlornCreature's winning entry to Bricks in Motion's THAC XIV. The fact that this was all done in 24 hours is mind blowing. The animation is well done and the music (Which was also made in 24 hours) is catchy. I hope you enjoy it. If you would like a position here, please contact NexoByte or Commandosaur on their message board. If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next battle: Invizable, Sensei Wu, Flintlocke, or Metalbeard? *'NexoByte:' Battle Writer *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Commandosaur:' *'Surtatb2007:' *'TheAnonymousA:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'Xenomorph:' What's your favorite Round 3 battle? Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter Mace Windu vs. Morro vs. Buggoid vs. Kai Grundalychus vs. Tee-Vee vs. Frenzy Toxikita vs. Alien Commander vs. AntiMatter vs. The Great Devourer Who are your favorite Star Wars minifigures? *'NexoByte:' Too many to mention! Namely, Jango Fett, General Grievous, The Inquisitors, Yoda... *'Punctuation Penguin:' They already have Nien Numb. Mine is Darth Vader's Apprentice, just because he is cool. *'Commandosaur:' *'Surtatb2007: They need to make a LEGO Nien Nunb. Aside from that, Kit Fisto.' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'TheAnonymousA:' *'Xenomorph:' QUIZ: What is the nickname of the Knights Kingdom II knights? (Correct answers are rewarded 3 points; deadline is the Sunday after someone answers) *Commandosaur: *Punctuation Penguin: *Surtatb2007: *ArcticSeahorse: *TheAnonymousA: *Xenomorph: ANSWER TO LAST QUIZ: How many Atlantis sets are there? The answer is 24. Punctuation Penguin and Commandosaur guessed a vague amount, so they get 1 point. Yay. #Punctuation Penguin: 19 #Commandosaur: 19 #Surtatb2007: 10 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #TheAnonymousA: 0 #Commandosaur: 14 #NexoByte: 7 #Surtatb2007: 7 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 2 Latest activity Category:Documentation